fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall/Gallery
Images Logo Fusion_fall_logo.jpg|FusionFall Logo Logo fusionfallPlanets.png|FusionFall Logo (Planet Fusion Version) (Transparent BG) FF_Logo_black.jpg|FusionFall Logo (Planet Fuse Version) (Black BG) FF_Logo_white.jpg|FusionFall Logo (Planet Fuse Version) (White BG) ff_logo_bw.png|Version of the FusionFall logo from the early version of the Game GuideWayback Machine - FusionFall - Game Guide (04.14.2010) Promotionals/Wallpapers ff_120x90.jpg ff_160x600.jpg ff_180x150.jpg|Battle Ready ff_300x250.jpg|Battle Ready ff_320x240.jpg|Battle Ready Battle ready1280.jpg|Battle Ready ff_728x90.jpg FF_Slider_Image.png|Goin' Hero goin_hero1920.jpg|Goin' Hero Goin hero1024.jpg|Goin' Hero logostar1280.jpg|FusionFall Logo Logostar1024.jpg|FusionFall Logo Logostar1920.jpg|FusionFall Logo Logostar1680.jpg|FusionFall Logo fusionfall_versus.jpg ppg1920.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Ppg1024.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Ppg1680.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Ppg1280.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Bellota FF.jpg Dexter-cartoon-network-fusionfall-26665391-1920-1200.jpg|Dexter Dex1280.jpg|Dexter Dex1680.jpg|Dexter world_collide_cover.jpg|FusionFall: Worlds Collide FF_victory_pack.jpg|Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Victory Pack Characters Renders Nano Alien X !!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Alien X (Nano) Ben.jpg|Ben Ben FusionFall main.jpg|Ben Game overview ben10.png|Ben Blossom.jpg|Blossom Safety blossom.png|Blossom (Transparent) Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles Bubbles Official Art.png|Bubbles (Transparent) Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup Dexter_render.jpg|Dexter Parents intro dexter.png|Dexter Nano Dracula.jpg|Dracula Parental control bloo.png|Mac and Bloo Mandark_render.jpg|Mandark Char support numbah5.png|Numbuh Five Nano Numbuh 4.jpeg|Numbuh Four Numbah2.jpg|Numbuh Two SamJack.jpg|Samurai Jack Fusion_Dexter_render.jpg|Fusion Dexter Fusion_SamJack.jpg|Fusion Samurai Jack Birth day bash major glory.jpg Game game foster.png Biographies On the original FusionFall website there was a section that listed characters, locations, nanos, and monsters with a screenshot and description for each one. All but the location pages were accompanied by an illustration of whom the biography was for, albeit typically just of the upper half of the character's body. There were additional biography images not posted on the website, but all official biography pages have distinguished "TM & © Year Cartoon Network" text in the bottom left-hand corner. NPCs Fusion Fall Ace.png|Ace FusionFallBenTenyson.jpg|Ben FusionFall-Billy.png|Billy Fusion Fall Bloo.png|Bloo Blossomart.png|Blossom Bubbles FusionFall Art.jpg|Bubbles Buttercupart.png|Buttercup Fusion Fall Belladonna.png|Belladonna CheeseBio.jpg|Cheese Fusion Fall Coco.png|Coco Fusion Fall Computress.png|Computress Coop.jpg|Coop FFCourage.jpg|Courage Dee Dee Official.jpg|Dee Dee Dexbot.jpg|Dexbot Dexterity.jpg|Dexter DraculaBio.jpg|Dracula EdFusionFall.png|Ed Eddart.png|Edd Ff11b.jpg|Eddy Eduardo Biography.jpg|Eduardo Fusion Fall Padre.png|Father Ff23.jpg|Frankie Fusion Fall Peludito.png|Fuzzy Lumkins VC3B4Max.jpg|Grandpa Max Grim.PNG|Grim Gwenart.jpg|Gwen Fusion Fall Hex.png|Hex Him.jpg|Him Hoss in the forest.jpg|Hoss JohnnyBravoBio.jpg|Johnny Bravo June.jpg|Juniper Lee Images (24).jpg|Kevin 1894333-1232379060582yb2.jpg|Lee Kanker Fusion Fall Mac.png|Mac Fusion Fall Mandark.png|Mandark Manbot.jpg|Mandroid Marie Kanker.jpg|Marie Kanker Ff may kanker bio.jpg|May Kanker Fusion fall Mayor.png|Mayor Mojoart.png|Mojo Jojo Eggplant.jpg|Eggplant Ff20.jpg|Numbuh Five Numbuh 4.jpg|Numbuh Four Fusion Fall Number 1 by 1HotPrInCeSs2.jpg|Numbuh One Ff19.jpg|Numbuh Three 598px-Fusion Fall 2.png|Numbuh Two Fusion Fall Princess.png|Princess Fusion Fall Prof. Utonio.png|Professor Utonium Ff17.jpg|Samurai Jack Chickens from Outer Space.png|Space Chicken Fusion Fall Barba Pegajosa.png|Stickybeard Fusuion Fall Escoses.png|The Scotsman Fusion Fall Toiletnator.png|Toiletnator Fusion Fall Wilt.png|Wilt Nanos Nano Aku-2.png|Aku Nano Bloo Nano.png|Bloo Nano Nano DeeDee.png|Dee Dee Nano Nano Demongo-2.png|Demongo Nano Nano_Dexter_bio.png|Dexter Nano Nano Ed-2.png|Ed Nano Fourarms Nano.png|Four Arms Nano Nano Grimm.png|Grim Nano Nano Himm.png|Him Nano Nano Juniper.png|Juniper Lee Nano Nano Megas-2.png|Megas Nano Nano Mojo.png|Mojo Jojo Nano Nano Five.png|Numbuh Five Nano Nano SamJack.png|Samurai Jack Nano Nano Vilgax.png|Vilgax Nano Monsters Aubergine_Meanies_Bio.png|Aubergine Meanie CreepyClawdad.png|Creepy Clawdad FireHydra.png|Fire Hydra Graveworm..png|Graveworm JunkasaurusWrecks.png|Junkasaurus Wrecks Fusions FusionFall-FusionBenTennyson.jpg|Fusion Ben Fusion_Bloo_bio.png|Fusion Bloo Fusion_blossom_bio.png|Fusion Blossom Fusion_bubbles_bio.png|Fusion Bubbles FusionFall-FusionDexter.jpg|Fusion Dexter Fusion_Ed.jpg|Fusion Ed Fusion Frankie.jpg|Fusion Frankie Fusion Mac.jpg|Fusion Mac Fusion Mandy.jpg|Fusion Mandy Fusion Mandark.jpg|Fusion Mandark FusionFall-FusionNumbuh5.jpg|Fusion Numbuh Five Fusion_SamJack.png|Fusion Samurai Jack Other AirDrone.png|Air Drone FF news preview nanos.png|Alien X, Finn, and Rex Nanos FusionFall Six Bobo.jpg|Agent Six and Bobo Haha FF news preview beginnings.png|Ben and Rex FF NewsImage beginnings.png|Ben, Dexter, Samurai Jack, and Bloo News25.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Ben, Gwen and Kevim.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Ffblog blowfish.jpg|Blowfish Bubbles art.jpg|Bubbles with fan art of Mac FusionFall Cheese2D.jpg|Cheese FusionFall Cheese3D.jpg|Cheese FusionFall Chowder.jpg|Chowder News18.jpg|Coco Demolition Bear copia - Copy.jpg|Demolition Bear Dexter Prototipo.jpg|Dexter 649px-FusionFall Dracula2.jpg|Dracula News3.jpg|Eduardo , Creeper King, and Scribble Spawns FusionFall Flapjack.jpg|Flapjack GenRex.jpg|Generator Rex Gear GreatIronjaw.png|Great Ironjaw Concept Art Horror King (Black-White).jpg|Horror King Concept Art FFBlog IceKing.jpg|Ice King FusionFall Knishmas.jpg|Knishmas Items Kumari and Serpent.jpg|Kumari Admiral and Serpent news6.jpg|Mandark and Monkey Minions Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-art-14.h450.jpg|Numbuh Five News28.jpg|Numbuh Five with a Samurai Jack Nano and Humungousaur Nano Gallery nano.jpg|Professor Utonium Nano FusionFall GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex Argost.jpg|V.V. Argost Striding Lamprey.jpg|Striding Eel Concept Art TechWing.png|Tech Wing Concept Art Volcano Toad.jpg|Volcano Toad Concept Art Motoro..png|Ramcycle Concept Art CCNews.jpg News22.jpg News8.jpg News2.jpg News5.jpg News26.jpg News1.jpg News15.jpg News16.jpg News10.jpg News32.jpg Locations Illustrations Location illustrations from the FusionFall webkit.FusionFall Webkit Castle.jpg|Cul-de-Sac CastleSimply referred to as 'Castle' in the FusionFall webkit. Exterior (Peach Creek Commons) Endsville.jpg|Endsville Fosters.jpg|Foster's Maze (Foster's Home) NanoMachine.jpg|Nano Machine PlanetFusion.jpg|Planet Fusion starfield.jpg|Star Field Biographies Biography images for locations in the FusionFall world. Official biography pages from the FusionFall website have "TM & © Year Cartoon Network" text at one of the two bottom corners of the image. Charles darwin middle school.jpg|Charles Darwin Middle School Plank.jpg|Cul-de-Sac Castle Entrance (Peach Creek Commons) Cul de sac.jpg|Cul-de-Sac Castle Interior (Peach Creek Commons) Tech Square - Dexlabs.jpg|Dexlabs (Tech Square) Dexlabs.jpg|Dexter's House (Genius Grove) Dinosaur pass.jpg|Dinosaur Pass Dizzy world.jpg|Dizzy World Ff25.jpg|Eternal Meadows Forgotten falls.jpg|Forgotten Falls Foster'shome1.jpg|Foster's Home Foster'shome2.jpg|Foster's Maze (Foster's Home) Foster'shome3.jpg|Foster's Maze (Foster's Home) Sectorv2.jpg|Hero Square (Sector V (The Future)) Firepits infected zone.jpg|Inferno Fields Goatsjunkyard.jpg|Megas' Last Stand Volcano Mojo.png|Mojo's Volcano Monkey Mountain infected zone.jpg|Monkey Summit Pokeyoaks1.jpg|Pokey Oaks North Sector v.png|Sector V Fusionfall twistforest.jpg|Twisted Forest Fusionfall_nowhere.jpg|Nowhere Null Void.jpg|Null Void Other K.N.D Treehouse.png|K.N.D. Treehouse (Sector V) Whoss.jpg|Whoosh, the Alpha Whale Gallery fissure.jpg|The Fissure Items Anubis rifle.jpg|Anubis Laser Rifle Foolshat sm.jpg|April Fools Hat FF FreeWeeklyCode ArmodrilloSet.png|Armodrillo Costume Set Billynose.jpg|Billy Nose Brainstormhelmet.jpg|Brainstorm Helmet butterflywings.jpg|Butterfly Wings candycaneshorts.jpg|Candy Cane Shorts endsvilleslugger.jpg|Composite Endsville Slugger felthat.jpg|Felt Hat football-helmet.jpg|Football Helmet froghat.jpg|Frog Hat Code finnhat.jpg|Finn Hat GenRexBoard.jpg|Generator Rex Hoverboard kayagun.jpg|Harmonic Kaya Gun improvedvarsityskirt.jpg|Improved Varsity Skirt (Girls) Marceline Shirt Promo.png|Marceline Shirt onyx_falchion.jpg|Onyx Falchion news21.jpg|Sharkbite MecomorphHelmet.jpg|Ship Mechamorph Helmet spidereggs.jpg|Spider Egg Stinkfly.jpg|Stinkfly Wings surgecannon.jpg|Surge Cannon zak-bubblehead.jpg|Zak Bubblehead zoomulouscloud.jpg|Zoomulus Cloud Screenshots scrn_1.jpg scrn_2.jpg scrn_3.jpg scrn_4.jpg scrn_5.jpg scrn_6.jpg scrn_7.jpg Fusionfall combat2.jpg World.jpg Fusionfall07101201a 1192163226.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080305143-2297682.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080302706-2297681.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080300440-2297680.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080258471-2297679.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080256550-2297678.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080254378-2297677.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080252143-2297676.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080249690-2297675.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080247331-2297674.jpg Cartoon-network-universe-fusionfall-20080221080244972-2297673.jpg Videos File:FusionFall Cartoon Network File:Cartoon Network FusionFall Game Trailer 'Recruit' File:FusionFall_intro_video File:Cartoon_Network%27s_MMOG_FusionFall File:FusionFall - All Trailers Cinematics HD Music See: Music#Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Other Website Images taken from the FusionFall website. Some images are website graphics while others are pictures used in news updates. game_overview_pod1.png game_overview_pod2.png game_overview_pod3_2.png game_overview_pod_4_custom_avatars.png Game features pod1.png Game features pod2.png Game features pod3.png About features collect and customize -no text-.png Game features pod5.png game_features_pod6.png Ff megafusion echoecho 384x216.jpg|Echo Echo Event FF NewsImage ComedyNanosNMissions2.jpg FF NewsImage ToonamiNanos.jpg FF NewsImage Ampfibian Unstable Nano.png News Image Nanos.jpg NewsImage Nanos 2.jpg FF HolidayCodes NewsImage.png FusionFall New Homepage.png Ff portal.jpg game_story_invasion.png game_story_invasion1.png game_story_invasion2.png game_story_invasion3.png Models Official 3D models used in the FusionFall gameThe Models Resource - Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. Characters 6524.png|Ace 6532.png|Avatar (Male) 6511.png|Agent Six 6432.png|Ben 6512.png|Billy 6513.png|Bloo 4489.png|Blossom 6525.png|Bubbles 6526.png|Buttercup (Belladonna) 6475.png|Cheese 6461.png|Chowder 6476.png|C.L.Y.D.E 5625.png|Coco 4611.png|Computress 4490.png|Coop 4507.png|Courage 6426.png|Dee Dee 6477.png|Demongo 4508.png|Dexbot 6423.png|Dexter 6527.png|Drew Saturday 6528.png|Dukey 5170.png|Ed 5171.png|Edd 5172.png|Eddy 6431.png|Eduardo 4509.png|Eggplant 6458.png|Father 4491.png|Finn 6529.png|Fiskerton 6425.png|Flapjack 6479.png|Frankie 6429.png|Fred Fredburger 6480.png|Fuzzy Lumkins 6427.png|Grandpa Max 4492.png|Grim 5691.png|Gunter 6433.png|Gwen 6481.png|Hex 6514.png|Him 6482.png|Hoss Delgado 5690.png|Ice King 6439.png|Ilana 5790.png|Jake 4612.png|Johnny Bravo 6530.png|Johnny Test 6515.png|Juniper Lee 6434.png|Kevin 6531.png|Kimchi 6455.png|Lady Rainicorn 6440.png|Lance 6516.png|Lee Kanker 5626.png|Mac 6517.png|Magic Tree 6442.png|Major Glory 6428.png|Mandark 6483.png|Mandroid 6498.png|Mandy 6484.png|Marie Kanker 6518.png|May Kanker 6533.png|Mayor 4493.png|Megas 6443.png|Mojo Jojo 6499.png|Mr. Herriman 6430.png|Numbuh Five 6520.png|Numbuh Four 6535.png|Numbuh One 6519.png|Numbuh Three 6456.png|Numbuh Two 6438.png|Octus 6521.png|Princess 5791.png|Princess Bubblegum 6459.png|Professor Paradox 6457.png|Professor Utonium 6460.png|Puckerberry Overlord 6500.png|Reaper 6441.png|Rex 6424.png|Samurai Jack 6463.png|Shnitzel 4610.png|Space Chicken 6501.png|Stickybeard 6534.png|The Scotsman 6399.png|TOM 6522.png|Toiletnator 6462.png|Wilt 6464.png|Wisdom Tooth 6567.png|Zak Saturday 6537.png|Zon Other 5169.png|Bear 6447.png|Capital G Statue 6435.png|DX Mark 10 6478.png|Fox 6453.png|Green Squeaker Statue 6436.png|Kevin's Car 6446.png|Krunk Statue 6454.png|Living Bullet Statue 6452.png|M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O. 6445.png|Monkey Statue 6497.png|Mystery Dungeon Portal 6536.png|Rustbucket 6437.png|Rustbucket III 6451.png|Sam-R-I Statue 6449.png|Super Cow Statue 6450.png|Tiki Torch Statue 6538.png|Turtle 6444.png|Val Hallen Statue 6448.png|White Tiger Statue References Category:Content Category:Images Category:FusionFall Category:Gallery pages Category:Videos